


Три дня по ту сторону

by madnessfk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Portal (Gravity Falls), Angst, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Дядя Стэн, дядя Стэн, а как ты без руки остался?
Kudos: 2





	Три дня по ту сторону

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в рамках Reverse Portal AU — АУ, где в портал засосало не Форда, а Стэна. Боясь за сохранность вселенной, Форд проводит тридцать лет в моральных метаниях на тему «открывать или не открывать» пока Мейбл и Диппер в один прекрасный день и делают это за него. А ещё там у Стэна нет руки.

— Дядя Стэн, дядя Стэн, а как ты без руки остался? — спрашивает Мейбл, милая маленькая Мейбл, для которой такой вопрос — в порядке вещей, для которой спросить — ничего не стоит, которая стоит и смотрит на Стэна снизу-вверх сияющими глазами. Милая маленькая Мейбл, что облепила его старый плащ стикерами с солнышками, стикерами с сердечками, стикерами с пёсиками, котиками, звёздочками, зайчиками, кексиками — у Мейбл очень много стикеров, она не пожалела их, она сказала, так смотрится лучше, и Стэн с ней согласился, потому что ну как же он может отказать милой маленькой Мейбл? Мейбл ходит за Стэном, улыбается ему, предлагает сделать ему «свой знаменитый Сок Мейбл» (который, Стэн уже знает, включает в себя помимо всего прочего фигурку динозавра и много-много блёсток), потому что Мейбл хочется поднять ему настроение: она не знает, что оттуда, куда настроение Стэна провалилось, поднять его не сможет даже бульдозер. 

Или знает, но всё равно продолжает ему улыбаться, и как будто, _как будто_ Стэн вообще может не улыбнуться ей в ответ. Это происходит машинально. Стэну очень не хочется огорчать милую маленькую Мейбл.

Когда она спрашивает, Стэн тоже улыбается (тоже машинально), и говорит:

— А я тебе ещё не рассказывал? Плыву я, значит, по морю на плоту, и тут эта здоровенная акула!

Три дня по ту сторону портала, и Стэн уже почти мёртв. Стэн ничего не знал о потусторонних тварях и магических монстрах. Наверное, — думал он тогда, — будь на его месте Форд, он бы справился гораздо лучше, потому что Форд, судя по всему, стал экспертом по тварям и монстрам. Но Стэн — вот это новости, не Форд. Стэн знал, как за короткие сроки отыскать себе жильё, в котором не будет протекать крыша и, может быть, даже будет кровать без клопов; Стэн знал, где по-быстрому найти работу, чтобы выручить немного деньжат, и, если повезёт, эта работа будет не такой уж грязной; Стэн знал людей, у которых можно занять денег, и людей, у которых можно занять денег, чтобы отдать долг всем тем, у кого занял до этого; Стэн знал большую часть точек большинства городов Америки, где загоняют наркоту — потому что, бывало и так, что он сам её загонял; Стэн знал чёрные рынки Колумбии; Стэн знал сутенёров Портленда; Стэн знал много вещей, о которых не положено знать приличным членам общества. Что делать, когда на тебя нападает монстр, похожий и на паука, и на собаку, и на страуса, и на человека одновременно — Стэн не знал. Форд бы знал. Форд бы справился лучше него. Форд всегда справлялся лучше него.

— Дядя Стэн, — начинает Диппер, смышлёный маленький Диппер, в котором желание знать вообще всё побороло, наконец, нездоровую неловкость, — я могу у тебя кое-что спросить?

Диппер очень-очень смышлёный, не по годам, всегда первым догадывается, кто убийца, когда они сидят в гостиной и смотрят один из этих странных современных шоу, что теперь крутят по телеку по вечерам. Диппер приглядывается к Стэну осторожно, из-за угла, а как только Стэн его замечает, сразу делает вид, что это он так, мимо проходил. Диппера всё время подмывает начать расспрашивать, что там было, по ту сторону портала, потому что ему нужно знать, просто нужно и всё, и Диппер смотрит на Стэна как на какого-нибудь таинственного героя из фантастического рассказа, и иногда всё-таки решается спросить. Стэн никогда не отвечает на его вопросы полностью, никогда не говорит всей правды, потому что Диппер, конечно, очень смышлёный, но ещё такой маленький, но как будто, _как будто_ Стэн может не ответить ничего вообще. Диппер не знает, что больше половины из тех историй, что Стэн ему с такой готовностью скармливает — ложь.

Хотя, скорее всего знает, но всё равно продолжает спрашивать, а Стэн продолжает отвечать и в тайне надеется, что Дипперу когда-нибудь надоест. Он знает, что Диппер надеется на нечто подобное — что надоест Стэну.

— А я тебе ещё не рассказывал? Иду я, значит, по космическому кораблю, и тут этот здоровый пришелец! 

Три дня по ту сторону портала, и Стэн уже почти мёртв. Стайка монстров, похожих и на паука, и на собаку, и на страуса, и на человека одновременно, гоняла его по серой пустыне, и по серым горам, и по серому лесу, и Стэн не знал, были ли это всё одни и те же монстры, которые приметили его и теперь игрались с ним, как дворовые кошки с мышью, или это место просто кишело монстрами, и каждый из них только и мечтал о том, чтобы перегрызть Стэну глотку. У тех монстров были изогнутые шеи и длинные клыки, и бледная кожа, из которой торчали клочки жёстких волос и выпирали тонкие кости, и пустые тёмные глаза цвета осенней лужи под ногами, и изломанные зубы. Монстры ждали Стэна в темноте, ждали под светом солнца, прятались от него за углами и в кромках деревьев, чтобы напасть, когда Стэн ждал меньше всего, хотя Стэну казалось, что он ждал их постоянно, а они всё равно выбирали именно ту долю секунды, когда Стэн не ждал. 

Стэн почти не спал, а если и спал, то это был короткий и беспокойный сон, полный кошмаров и мрачных видений, которые казались реальностью ещё долгое время после пробуждения, и после такого сна Стэн чувствовал себя ещё более уставшим, чем до этого; Стэн почти не ел, а если и ел, то это были гадкие, водянистые растения, что росли иногда на деревьях и оставляли во рту вкус плесени, или мелкие грызуны, которые шныряли по пустыне — их плоть казалась Стэну гнилой и несвежей; Стэн был похож на живой труп, машинально борющийся за остатки своей жизни, весь с грязи и поту, и крови, Стэн чувствовал себя на несколько десятков лет старше своего возраста, потому что у него вечно что-нибудь болело, что-нибудь ныло, он вечно был голоден, вечно был уставшим, но он продолжал каким-то чудом выживать, хотя был ужасно плох в этом. Форд справился бы с этим лучше. Но Стэн знал, что ему нужно просто продержаться ещё один день, ещё два дня, ещё чуть-чуть, потому что сейчас Форд его вытащит. Вот сейчас. Сейчас.

Три дня по ту сторону портала, и Стэн уже почти мёртв. Три дня по ту сторону портала, а это кажется вечностью. Вот сейчас.

— Стэнли, — негромко зовёт его Форд: Стэн даже не оборачивается, ему не надо, ему не хочется; он не хочет видеть взгляд Форда, этот безумно виноватый взгляд, за который хочется ударить его снова, ударить посильнее. Форд выглядит таким несчастным, что тошно становится.

— Стэнли, поговори со мной, — негромко просит Форд, — пожалуйста.

У Форда взгляд человека, которому только что вынесли смертный приговор и уже успели накинуть петлю на шею, и вот ещё секунда, и он повиснет в воздухе, дрыгая ногами и задыхаясь. У Форда взгляд человека, для которого каждый шаг и каждый вдох становится пыткой, будто внутри у него засела тонкая длинная иголка, реагирующая на каждое движение. У Форда взгляд человека, которого что-то очень-очень давно сломало.

Стэн думает, что это нечестно, потому что из них двоих это Стэн сломанный.

— Что с тобой произошло? — негромко спрашивает Форд. Стэн не смотрит на него, чтобы не увидеть этот его надломленный взгляд.

Стэн не злится на Форда за то, что тот его бросил: Стэн злится на самого себя за то, что думал, будто Форд этого не сделает.

— А я тебе ещё не рассказывал? — смеётся Стэн. Ему совсем не смешно. 

Три дня по ту сторону портала, и Стэн уже почти мёртв. Ему снилось море и крики чаек. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Форд его вытащит. Ему постоянно снилось море и крики чаек. Стэн так устал, что не мог пошевелиться. Стэн так устал, что, когда что-то подкралось к нему из темноты, Стэн не проснулся. Он плохо помнил, что случилось дальше. Огромный монстр, похожий и на паука, и на собаку, и на страуса, и на человека одновременно клацнул зубами, длинными и тонкими, и очень-очень острыми: зубы вонзились в плоть Стэна, вошли в него легко и плавно, словно нож в масло, а потом зубы сомкнулись и раздробили кость, и она треснула, будто ореховая скорлупа под ботинком.

Это случилось на третий день. Всего третий день, и Стэн уже почти мёртв. Монстр вырвал его руку из тела, будто Стэн был какой-нибудь игрушкой со сменными детальками, и его рука так и осталась в уродливой зловонной пасти, только она уже не была похожа на руку, она была похожа на кусок мяса, бесформенный и кровоточащий. Стэн ещё помнил, как другой монстр, тоже злобный и голодный, накинулся на первого, и пока они с остервенением дрались за добычу, Стэн, не разбирая дороги, пытался отползти подальше, пытался убежать, чтобы не умереть окончательно, потому что ему нужно просто продержаться ещё чуть-чуть — Форд обязательно его вытащит. А как именно он не умер, Стэн и не помнил. Он вообще хорошо помнил только первые три дня. Следующие тридцать лет просто смешались в его голове. 

Потом были параллельные вселенные, параллельные вселенные, параллельные вселенные, ещё немного параллельных вселенных и долгие-долгие годы несбыточных надежд, что когда-нибудь портал домой откроется. Стэн не злится на Форда за то, что тот его бросил. Стэн злился на него первые секунд тридцать, пока бил его по лицу, а всё остальное время — это уже не злость, это уже за пределами злости, это за пределами вообще всего. Стэн бы сказал, что он чувствует себя преданным, но он не чувствует: предательство значит, что Форд был на его стороне, а Форд не был на его стороне настолько давно, что это вообще уже и не считается. 

Стэн не злится на Форда за то, что тот его бросил: Стэн злится на самого себя за то, что думал, что когда-нибудь всё будет как раньше. Но сейчас он смотрит на Форда, смотрит ему в глаза и видит этот ужасный, мерзкий, сломанный взгляд, и понимает — как раньше уже не будет. И от этого внутри него самого что-то доламывается. 

Три дня по ту сторону портала, и Стэн уже почти мёртв. Три дня дома, и Стэн чувствует, что мёртв окончательно.


End file.
